Making Hell A Reality
by SummerMagnolia
Summary: She didn't know what she had done to deserve this, why it was her chosen to face the horrors of a nightmare come to life. The girl ran like the cornered animal she was. The flashing strobe lights and loud hardcore scream-o music drowning out her terrified screams, as well as the constant shaking of the wired fence from the people who made hell a reality. (AU; SakuxSasu)
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto**

* * *

She didn't know what she had done to deserve this, why it was her chosen to face the horrors of a nightmare come to life. The girl ran like the cornered animal she was. The flashing strobe lights and loud hardcore scream-o music drowning out her terrified screams, as well as the constant shaking of the wired fence from the people who made hell a reality.

Their maniacal laughter's joined in the chores of other growls and snarls. She could see the caged passageway becoming narrow, but ahead were more hands and arms through the fence, ready to yank, claw, and tear at her already bleeding beaten body with her clothes barely hanging on. But it was either that, or back to absolute death.

Sakura had no choice but to continue forward. Her mind in a blind panic mode of survival. The women felt a small flicker of hope as she felt the hands skim her body but never manage to grab hold. Coming towards the end she could see a new one-way hall of escape— Suddenly her head was yanked back and an shriek tore through her lips. Her scalp felt on fire with its stinging pain. The man gripping her by her rose pink locks let out a gruff laugh of amusement. Then she felt the hands of others behind her run across her body. Again they pulled at her torn clothes, their fingers digging into her flesh with a bleeding grip. Sakura screamed again, before she felt the man stick his nasty fingers in her mouth as another form of a lock. She could taste the iron, salty sweat, and other unknown flavors that made her gag and want to throw up. With his other hand now trailing around her neck and no longer in her hair, the girl bit down hard on his bony fingers. The man howled in pain yanking himself free from her hard teeth. That was all she need, Sakura ran, pushing herself from their grasps. The move was quick, with more strength and speed than anticipated. The pink-haired women hit a wall, stumbling but didn't fall and bolted for the exit making a sharp left turn in the process.

Sakura went from a hall of hard rock screaming music with metal fences to a labyrinth of walls doors and other paths. Her legs burned and lungs screamed for the right amount of air; hard to catch with strangled sobs. She needed a place to hide, the others weren't too far behind, it needed to be quick. The women's wild eyes searched franticly for a seemingly decent door, but when she heard the howls of Others, made a sharp turn into a door yanking it open and throwing herself inside, letting the door slam shut on its own. Sakura gasped for air, her body trembled with fear as she slid back into a corner. The room was dark with a locker five feet to her left. The girl gripped her hair, it was all too much, she couldn't take it. This house! this place! whatever it was! Was driving her insane. Unknowingly she began to rock herself back and forth, shutting her eyes and stuffing her face between her knees. Sakura could feel the gross stickiness of her body but she didn't care. The adrenalin that was once pumping through her veins slowly beginning to die off, but she didn't care. Could almost hear the Others coming, but didn't care.

"Please…" Came a weak plea, she just wanted it to be over. She wanted to leave this house of horrors whether it be by surviving or death, she didn't care. "Please…" was another whimper. End this, set her free. Another sob racked through her body as she felt the will to live slowly fade. She was their little lamb; they the wolves. And she couldn't take it any longer. If they busted inside, she would resign to her fate, let the rabid wolves eat her whole to end the suffering. It was all she wanted. But why was it that god hated her so much, that even in the last moments before her demise he couldn't even offer her one moment of peace.

"Are you alone?" Came a voice from the dark.

* * *

(The start)

It was any regular night, Sakura had just gotten done with another late shift at the hospital. As she closed and locked the front door behind her the women dropped her bags on the floor lazily kicking off her shoes. Tonight was tiring, but now she could go straight to bed. The pinkette slowly climbed the stairs to her room as she stripped her clothes. She lived alone so she was free to do as she pleased. After having also locked that door; a new habit due to Naruto's rude awakenings, she headed towards her closet. Once there Sakura dispensed her just used clothes in the hamper, she made her way to the drawers for a pair of short black biker shorts and a red T-shirt with a ringed white circle on the back. After that the women was ready to sleep like the dead, before Sakura could take off her bra she heard a knock on the door. Her neighborhood had a problem with ding-dong ditchers. So growling she chose to ignore them, besides it was one in the freakin morning.

Suddenly she froze, the knock had sounded again making her blood run cold. She was mistaken, the sound wasn't from her front door, but from right outside her bed room. Panic set in, someone was in her house, in order not to cry out Sakura covered her mouth with a hand.

The intruder knocked again before stopping, she could practically hear their breathing through the door.

"We enjoyed the show," Came a deep raspy voice. The women's heart stopped in fear, they were more of them, they had watched her. A loud bang had forced her out of her state of shock; they were trying to break in, this was real and she needed to run. But how? Where could she go? Running seemed to be the only option, but there was nowhere to run. Hiding? That would only buy her time, but time for what? Would they kill her? Rob her? She had no idea, but she had to escape. The pinkette ran to the window, but by then a couple gun shots could be heard and the door breaking open. She screamed her heart just about ready do give out. The men could be heard laughing as they ran inside. Sakura tried to escape out her window but the men were right behind her. One grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back his strength sending her tumbling to the ground. Her heart rate went up from fear, she was vulnerable on her back, an easy target and she knew it. Sakura screamed as the strangers were on her, her legs and arms kicking and flailing to hit anything, she could barely breathe, it all happened in a blur. The women could feel their suffocating grasps as they wrestled her into submission and then darkness.

* * *

 **This is suppose to be something of a Halloween thing, I know Halloween pasted and i'm posting it now but whatever, I've been in the spooky/scary mood lately and I wanted to write something of fears and horrors. This just kinda came to me and so we'll see how this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning: kind of graphic.**

* * *

The man sat tied to the chair, his stoic face glaring at nothing in particular as he waited for whoever it was to show. The dark haired man expected this much from his 'little show' they would want to know his reasons before killing him, but he was far from over. The Uchiha heard the door open and his eyes snapped to attention. In came Orochimaru the snake of a man gave a poisonous smirk at the sight of the bound prisoner.

"Sasuke~" He hissed in delight, it was the snake who had the wolf now. "I should've know it would come to this" He paused before continuing "You were always a softy despite your cold outer appearance, could never bare to complete your missions, even after all I've done for you." Orochimaru circled Sasuke his long black main flowing behind him. The Uchiha kept his senses on high alert, he would be a fool if not doing so. Sasuke's onyx eyes trailed the man around him.

But he'd had enough of his little play "Spit it out Orochimaru what do you want?"

said man chuckled "Straight to the point I see. Tell me Sasuke what made you betray me? Wasn't it you who came to me. You who came to me in order to release your cursed bloodlust of the sharingan." A part of Sasuke wanted to growl at his remark, because it was true. He had gone to Orochimaru, but it was never his intent to harm the innocent, and only just now had he begun to see the errors of his foolish choices.

Then there was a knock on the door and Kabuto entered "Lord Orochimaru" he greeted respectfully "A new game has begun," the white haired man sent a slight superior glance towards the Uchiha, but other than that ignored him with a smug look on his face. Sasuke understood what 'a new game' meant, it meant some innocent person was now to be submerged into the horrors that this underground labyrinth held. And Kabuto was probably the bastard who arranged. Sasuke felt bad for the sorry soul, whoever it was probably wouldn't last long.

* * *

Sakura's head pounded with an intense heat, the girl winced as her sore neck cracked from movement. Her mind was coming back slowly. Haruno blinked a couple times to adjust to the bright yet dim light in the room. She stretched out her body and slowly sat up. It felt rough and stiff, fully opening her eyes everything came back to her in a rush. The girl started to hyperventilate, she was in a humid concrete room with one cell door. Sakura's first instinct was to find a way out, a place to escape from. She felt up the walls and finding no little crack or sign of a possible flaw, her hands then met the metal bars. Suddenly a man came into her vision just a distance away. The girls heart filled with hope, he looked injured and lost, staggering down the hall of cells, maybe he would help her escape, they could help each other.

"Please help me," she called gently, the pinkette didn't know how close the men who kidnapped her could be. The guy's head snapped in her direction, and at that moment she knew, she'd made a mistake. His breathing became rapid and his eyes wide.

"Help me…" It came out as a soft whisper, "Help me." He began taking steps towards her, a crazed rabid look in his large panicked eyes. "Help me!" He screamed like a lunatic. The guy ran at Sakura just as she'd screamed for him to get away, but it was too late. The Oldman grabbed hold of her forearm through the bars, shrieking at the top of his lungs that he need her to save him. His eyes were irritated red and wild, drool coming from his cracked dry lips. He was scaring her and the smell of his horrid breathe and feces only made her wont to throw up. Sakura too screamed, she screamed bloody murder as his dirt filled nails dug into her soft pale skin. Eyes closed, she wanted him to let go, the women wanted to curl up at the corner of her cage and cry, pretended it wasn't real. But it very much so was, and the Oldman holding her was the painful reality.

He slammed her against the bars "HELP ME!" he shrieked. Over and over he slammed her. Sakura tried to scramble back while doing her best to strike at the man, but it failed as his reach was longer and the hits she managed never seemed to affect him. Suddenly he was pried off her, and thrown to the ground, a group of men surrounded the lunatic and began stomping on his chest and face brutally. The girl swore she heard something snap and at that moment closed her eyes and shielded her ears to block out the horrifying sounds of the dying man.

It did little to help as she could still hear his gurgling cries and the howling laugher of the fucked up men. Sakura's mind played the abuse in her head even though she willed it to go dark. Her body shook with pent up terror, the girl tried to hold it in, but her shriek of fear tore out and joined in on the chorus of demons and death.

Things slowly began to ease into a tense quiet and slowly Sakura opened her eyes. Maybe they were gone? The girl froze, her chest suddenly felling restricted. The man lay dead his body bloody and twisted in ways that would make anyone vomit at first glance. And though Sakura wanted to, she held it in. Blood continued to leak from his corpse and slowly make its way towards the girl on the ground, almost as if to tease her, and tell her, that this was to be her fate. That she would experience the same pain as the lunatic.

"Hello Pinky," and looking up at the man, watching his face twist into a sickening smirk, drunk with pleasured murder. Sakura could see her death in his eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you guys have a great Christmas or what else you celebrate!**


End file.
